O Iluminado
by ankhalimma
Summary: segundo Dean Winchester


Aviso: os trechos em itálico foram retirados do livro "O iluminado" de Stephen king. Podem conter spoilers.

* * *

"_**O iluminado"**_

_**segundo Dean Winchester**_

_  
"As mãozinhas de Danny buscaram o ferrolho. Wendy estava muito longe para ajudar; a questão se ficaria preso ou solto seria decidida em dois segundos. Danny soltou o ferrolho, encontrou-o novamente, e o fechou. Houve uma série de murros, quando Jack jogou o ombro contra a porta. O ferrolho de ferro, com um centímetro de diâmetro, não foi abalado. Wendy suspirou lentamente._

_- Tirem-me daqui! - gritava Jack. - Deixem-me sair! Danny, ora essa, sou seu pai e quero sair! Faça o que estou mandando!_

_ ..._

_Danny gemeu. Wendy observou-o, e viu que ele iria desmaiar a qualquer momento._

_- Venha, doutor - disse ela, surpresa com a calma de sua própria voz. - Não é seu pai, lembre-se. É o hotel. _

_- Voltem aqui e me soltem AGORA! - gritou Jack. Houve arranhões quando Jack atacou a porta com a unhas._

_- É o hotel - disse Danny. - É o hotel. Eu me lembro. - Mas olhou por cima dos ombros com o rosto perplexo e apavorado."_

Dean jogou o livro, de cara fechada, aos pés. Escorregou sobre o lençol da cama de solteiro. Murmurava alguma coisa enquanto mirava o teto esverdeado do hotel.

-Isso é ridículo- resmungou mais alto do que queria quando chamou atenção do irmão.

Samuel estava na sala. Terminava o trabalho da quinta série da terceira escola que frequentava em menos de nove meses sem esperanças de entregá-lo.

Em breve, o pai voltaria.

Ao ouvir o irmão, levantou o rosto do livro.

- Que foi?

-Nada - respondeu Dean. Ligara a televisão do quarto, de cenho franzido.

Curioso, Samuel levantou-se da cadeira. Observou o irmão por algum tempo trocar os canais como um doido. Súbito, desligar a TV e pegar um livro da cama.

- O que tá lendo?- perguntou ao aproximar-se.

- Nada! - retrucou o irmão. Sem desviar o olhar do livro. Virou a página.

Sam sentou ao pé da cama. Baixou a cabeça para ver a capa.

- "O iluminado", legal...

- Legal !? Você já leu?- Sério, encarou o irmão.

- Um hotel mal assombrado atrás de um menininho, assustador!

- Por favor, Sammy. Você já viu fantasmas. Esses- balançou o livro ao lado do rosto - são patéticos. - jogou- o no colo.

- E a velha do 217?- retrucou Samuel ao pegar o livro.

Folheava-o de cara fechada. Odiava quando irmão chamava-o assim.

- Ok, o único fantasma descente. O resto... - fez uma careta ao mesmo que tempo expirou o ar com força.- O livro todo é uma grande besteira.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro,- tomou o livro das mãos do irmão - como alguém vai passar um inverno com a família em lugar nenhum? Quero dizer, mesmo que fosse o hotel mais seguro do mundo e não tivesse toda a reputação do Overlook eu não iria pra lá. Seria suicídio naquele frio.

- É, mas eles estavam desesperados. E se eles não fossem, não teria estória.

-Segundo, - Dean ignorou-o - quando coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, eu tentaria fugir nem que fosse a pé. Ou me esconderia num lugar seguro e confortável até a primavera. Em vez de só prender o maldito do marido na despensa.

- Ah é?

- Ficaria na cozinha. Teria comida, sal e um pedaço de ferro, por garantia. Se tivessem armas dava para improvisar com...

- Dean, eles não são caçadores.

- Isso não é desculpa. O garotinho não é iluminado?

- Ele só tem cinco anos! - disse Samuel pasmo.

- Você já sabia disso aos três e não é tão brilhante assim. Pelo menos podiam botar fogo no lugar. Nas coisas do porão... Já seria um bom começo.

"É e morrer na nevasca", pensou o irmão.

- já terminou o livro?

- Não...

Um riso bobo passou pelos lábios do mais jovem dos Winchesters. Sabia como a estória terminava. Podia contar.

Sentiu o ódio do irmão.

Podia...

Barulhento, saiu da cama de molas. Voltou a mesa mais alegre, enquanto um rabugento caçador retornava ao livro avidamente.

Quando Samuel terminou a lição, Dean ainda lia.

* * *

_"Hallorann esgueirou pela abertura do portão. Um momento depois, estavam na estrada, na direção de Sidewinder. O ruído do motor do snowmobile diminuiu até se perder no incessante rugir do vento. Chocalhava sobre os galhos desnudos dos animais de arbusto num som baixo e desolador. O fogo aumentava e diminuía. Algum tempo depois que o ruído do snowmobile desapareceu, o telhado do Overlook desabou - primeiro o da ala oeste, depois o da leste e, segundos depois, o telhado central. Uma imensa espiral de fagulhas e chamas subia na noite de inverno._

_Um feixe de telhas em chamas e de caibros quentes foi arrastado pelo vento, entrando no depósito aberto._

_Depois de algum tempo, o depósito também começou a queimar."_

Quatro páginas depois, Dean terminara o livro. O relógio marcava uma hora da manhã. Colocou-o no criado. Desligou o abajur. Deitou-se na cama. Dormiu.

- Eu ainda salgaria a terra- murmurou entre sonhos quase ao amanhecer .


End file.
